Masks and Cameras
by alovelylullaby
Summary: AU. Everybody thought that Santana Lopez was just a shy, timid girl who couldn't hurt a fly but little did they know she's one of the most notorious killers in Lima, Ohio. Brittany Pierce has a habit of taking pictures everywhere and anywhere, one day her camera caught something that could lead her life in danger.
1. Santana

Summary: Everybody thought that Santana Lopez was just a shy, timid girl who couldn't hurt a fly but little did they know she's one of the most notorious killers in Lima, Ohio. Brittany Pierce has a habit of taking pictures that leads her into danger.

/

_**Santana**_

Ever since Santana was little she loves wearing masks, she loves fact that when she wears it nobody would be able to see her or nobody will know her identity. Santana was always left alone in the dark and she loves it. She never wanted attention or anyone looking at her. She was just a shy, timid girl whom everybody thought couldn't hurt a fly. But they are so wrong.

When she was about 5 years old. Her mom bought her a scary clown mask for Halloween to complete her whole outfit for trick or treating. Her mom wanted her to wear a fairy princess costume but Santana doesn't like it. She had a tantrum about having a scary costume at the store, finally her mom said she could pick out any scary costume she wants and Santana's eye caught a very scary clown costume.

Most kids her age are afraid of seeing or even wearing something like it , but not Santana. She flashed her mom a wide toothy grin when they bought it. When they got home Santana couldn't wait to wear it, her mom was doing her make-up to complete the whole outfit but her mom isn't the best make-up artist in town so they decided to just buy a mask and a fake plastic knife.

It was evening and Santana was ready to go out but she wasn't excited to go trick or treating, she was way more excited in scaring little kids her age. Santana found it amusing rather than eating those candy.

She was going with her mom, when they went to the first house, the owner wasn't amuse seeing a little girl on a scary-clown costume but nonetheless he still gave her lots of candy but before the man was able to close his door Santana gave him a death glare, it sends shiver down to his spine and he wasn't sure if it's actually a little girl who's glaring at him but a little demon smirks when she saw the look on the man's face .

An hour later, Santana's candy basket was already full and it was only 8 p.m. They went to the Fabray's because they were invited to have dinner with them.

Judy Fabray was the closest friend of Santana's mother. They've been friends since high school and Judy supported Gloria throughout everything, and recently her divorce. They had a daughter named Quinn just as the same age as Santana. They're both in the same pre-school and class but they were never close no matter how hard their mothers' try to make them best friends.

Santana never liked Quinn the moment their mothers' arranged a playdate. Quinn likes Barbie dolls, princesses and just about any little girl wants, while Santana likes reading scary stories, movies with lots of gores in it , monsters and playing with fake guns and knives. They never got along. Quinn would always call Santana a freak everytime their mothers' aren't around.

When they enter the house Judy greets them happily but her smile fades when she saw the little girl on Gloria's side. Judy is the head of a club in the church and is never a fan of anything demonic.

"Dinner would be ready in a few minutes, why won't you go and play with Quinn at the backyard Santana" Judy suggested while they wait for dinner

Santana looked at her mom and her mom just nodded. Santana went to the backyard and saw Quinn playing with her dolls.

Quinn was facing Santana with her back and she still isn't aware of Santana behind her. Santana slowly walks to Quinn without making any sound. She grabs her fake knife on her pocket and points it at Quinn. She's just about 5 inches away from the blonde girl happily playing with her dolls when Santana suddenly pressed the knife on Quinn's neck and says _Boo._

The blonde shrieks and quickly runs away from Santana. Santana just watched her with a devilish smile on her face but Quinn couldn't see it since she's still wearing her mask.

"Mommy!" Quinn cries

Santana started to laugh when tears started to come out of Quinn's eyes. Judy came running towards them with a scared expression on her face. Judy crouches down on Quinn's level and starts to soothe Quinn.

Santana was laughing her mind off when she felt someone's hand on her arm. She looked up to see who it was and it's her mom and she's not exactly amused as her.

Their dinner went on and Santana is still wearing her mask.

"Santana honey, please take off your mask" her mom said

Santana shakes her head then gets up from the chair. She starts to head at the backyard when she hears her name being spoken by Judy and she listens to them for a bit.

"You need to teach your girl some lessons Gloria, I swear when she grows up she'd be on rehab before she's even 18" Judy said

She heard her mom sigh sadly. "I know, she's still adjusting. Her dad just move out of the house yesterday and you can't just expect for a five –year-old to understand any of this" her mom said

Santana grabbed her knife and gripped at it hard until her knuckles goes white. Her mom didn't said anything about her dad moving out of the house, she just told her that he's going to be in really long business trip.

"Why did you even let her wear that kind of costume? She looks like a little demon" Judy said

Santana was sure she was about to break the plastic knife when she finally decided to go out at the backyard.

It was dark and only a few lights were on and you still couldn't see entirely the whole things at the yard but Santana's eye caught something. It's Quinn's new dog. It's just some white toy poodle, it wasn't even that cute in Santana's opinion.

Santana went by the dog house and looks at it for a while then the dog suddenly wakes up from it's slumber and starts to bark at Santana. Santana just stood there, not actually scared what might the dog do to her, since it's just so small.

Santana starts to get tired of the dork barking at her, she grabbed a stone from the ground and she threw it at the dog. The dog dodged it and Santana frowns. She grabbed another stone, bigger this time and started to approach the dog. The dog suddenly bit the hem of her clowns' jean and Santana's patience is now gone. She started to beat up the dog mercilessly with the stone. She thinks of all those things everybody said to her and her mom lying to her about her dad and with those thoughts she started to hit the dog harder and harder until blood starts to flow and Santana is not risking having a stain on her costume. She lets go of the dog but not the stone. She knows she needs to hide it somewhere like everytime the killer on his favorite movie would do when he kills something or somebody.

She looks back at the house and nobody seems to care where she is or heard the dogs bark. She went behind a large tree besides the dog house. She saw some of Quinn's fake plastic playing tools lying on the ground and saw a small plastic shovel. It's enough for Santana and she started to dig a small hole to hide the bloody stone.

When hides the stone perfectly she now needs to think of a way to hide the dog. She started to walk around the yard and went to the tool shed. She saw a trash bag and grabbed it. She went to the dog and started to put him inside the trash bag carefully. She manages putting it in the the trash bag without the blood staining her costume but her hands are now bloody. She carried the trash bag by the tool shed and saw a trashcan besides it, big enough to hide the dead dog. Today is Friday and tomorrow is Saturday so that means the garbage truck will come by tomorrow morning and nobody would be able to find it.

All she has to worry about now is her bloody hands. She went back inside the house and saw her mom and Judy in the living room talking and no sight of Quinn. She slowly crept in the bathroom near the kitchen.

She used a stool to be able to reach the stink and starts to wash her hands. After she was done, she smiled. Thinking how it felt good to beat up that dog what more if she could do that to those kids who mocks her.

She gets out of the bathroom and saw Quinn with worried eyes. "Mommy where's Clover?" Quinn asks.

Must be the name of her dog, Santana thought. Santana went to the living room and sits down next to her mom.

"I don't know honey, she must be off somewhere around the house, we'll look for her tomorrow ok?" Judy said and just got a nod from her daughter who walks away with a pout

"It's getting late, we'll just gonna head home now" Gloria said

They bid each other farewell and as Santana leaves the home of the Fabrays' she has this smile on her face.

"Please take that mask off" her mom ordered

Santana takes it off but she's still smiling like she won a million dollar prize.

"Why are you smiling like that?" her mom asked

"Nothing" Santana simply said

"Uh-huh"

They both walked home silently. When they reached their house Santana quickly changed to her onesie with skulls on it and laid down on her bed with the mask laying besides her.

Before she went to sleep she thought about what she did to the dog. As Santana without the mask she's not happy about what she had done and is scared if Quinn or Judy found out but Santana with the mask, it felt good and would like to do it again.

/

A/N: I got the idea from the movie my cousin made me watch with her…it's called Halloween or something. I'm not a fun of horror movies nor stories but my cousin made me do it so this is for you Aira.

Next chapter is about Brittany. Probably would have up by tomorrow.

Hope you guys liked it.


	2. Brittany

_**Brittany**_

Brittany loves taking pictures ever since she was little. She would always have a camera everywhere she goes and taking pictures every pretty thing she sees. Her dad is a photographer of a magazine and he would teach her the different techniques on how to take a beautiful picture. She even promised herself when she grows up she'd be like him.

Her mom died when she was only 3 and one time when she was taking a picture of herself on the recliner her mom would always sit at when she got home from work, she saw a white shadowy figure sitting besides her. She didn't got scared of it, she believes that her mom was her guardian angel but she never told her dad about it.

When she was 5, she's at school and it's lunch. She brought her mini camera to take a picture of everything during that day. It's like, instead of a diary where she would write everything about what happened, she'll just take a picture of that moment and when she looks at it she'll be able to recall it on her mind.

She was sitting on a bench under a tree with her best friend Rachel while taking pictures of what's happening around the playground.

"You know instead of wasting the film of your camera with taking pictures of nonsense, you should just take a picture of me" Rachel said

"We just played photoshoot Rachel and besides it's not nonsense, it's memories" Brittany said and Rachel huffs.

She was looking through the lens of her camera when she notices a girl sitting alone on the swing. She took a picture of her, then the girl turns to look at Brittany , it's like she sensed someone took a picture of her. Well yeah, Brittany just did that but it's not like she could hear the click of the camera, they're very far away from each other at least a couple of feet away.

The girl stared at Brittany for a moment until she finally got up from the swing and walked inside the school.

"That girl has been always weird" Rachel commented

Brittany turns to look at Rachel and gave her a confused look.

"Huh?"

"That girl who has been staring at us, the one on the swing" Rachel said

"You know her?"

Rachel just shrugged "Kind of, she's from the other class, I hear her name is Santana Lopez"

"Santana.." Brittany said

"You're very friendly Brittany but I don't want you befriend that **freak**" Rachel said emphasizing the word freak

"That's very mean Rachel" Brittany never liked violence or teasing or just about anything that could hurt a persons feelings or well being. Everytime she and her father watches the news and there's a report about a murder it's like she wants to be a police at that moment and catch that merciless killer.

She doesn't want to happen to anyone on what her mother experienced. Her mother was killed brutally at least that's what her father told her. During the funeral the casket was closed and Brittany asked why and they just told her that it's not a pretty sight to see.

"I'm just being a good friend..I don't want you catching the freakiness of that kid"

Brittany stared back at the swing where the girl was seated and somehow she got curious why everyone called her a freak or weird.

She was curious just like her camera was on an unpleasant day when it caught something that shouldn't have been seen.

/

A/N: Sorry it's short..I'm just giving you guys a background on Brittany and Santana..the next chapter is where the story begins.


	3. Snix

**Warning : Mentions of rape..kind of.**

* * *

Santana walks through the hallway of McKinley high school, her head bowed down, and her hands gripping on the straps of her bag tightly. She feels like everybody is staring at her , even though nobody even acknowledges her presence. She just hates being in a big crowd or actually anywhere where there are a lot of people. Everytime she walks through these hallways , her chest tightens and she couldn't breathe. Even though she's been walking on these same hallway for the past 3 years she's still not used to it's crowded halls.

She just wants to wear her mask and hide her face. She wouldn't care if everybody starts staring at her since they wouldn't even know it's her but she can't. They'll find out.

Santana is only 18, a senior in William McKinley high school but she already killed about 15 people and 3 animals. Her first murder was Quinn Fabray's dog when she was only 5 and up until now they still haven't found Clover.

At that thought Santana smirked, she still remembers it like it was only yesterday. She remembered Judy saying she might be in rehab before she was even 18..yet here she is walking freely. She started murdering people when she was 12, the first one was her mom's boyfriend. Her mom was on a 2 day trip, leaving her all alone in the house when one night , her mom's boyfriend decided to pay a visit.

She was sleeping peacefully until she felt hands running up and down on her thigh. She screamed but it did no good. He started kissing her neck furiously, his hands on her shoulders, pinning her down. The only thing free was her legs. She kicked him in his junk and opened the drawer of her bedside table, she quickly pulls out the knife she keeps it in there with her mask. She doesn't know why she even kept a knife in there but now she sure is glad she did.

At first she just threatened the man until her other side starts to overcome her. She reached for her mask and wore it. The man was about to run out of her room when she threw the knife at him and she had hit his back. The man fell on his knees as he tries to take out the knife on his back.

Santana went over him , a smirk on her face. She just loves seeing people in pain and it's been a while since she last made people suffer and it felt so good.

She pulls out the knife and she hears the man yelp in pain. She could now just call the police and explain it was self defense but no, she has other plans.

She grabs the hair of the man and slits his throat. Blood starts to rush out of him as he also chokes on it. She lets go of the man's hair and as soon as she did it's face meets the floor. The man's body becomes pale as the blood kept on flowing out of him and draining him completely.

Santana sighs "Look what you made me do..Now I have to clean up this mess" she said to the dead body.

She grabs one of her sleeping bags and puts the man in there and zips it up until the face was hidden. She grabs a bucket of water, a rag and a mop and starts to clean out the blood.

She pulls the lifeless body in the sleeping bag downstairs into the backyard. She grabs a shovel on her mom's tool shed and starts to dig a hole under their mango tree, she and her mom planted a few years ago. After she dug a hole that was big and deep enough for the body to fit in she tosses it inside. She refills the hole and after she's done she had a big smile on her face.

She went back in her room and takes a look at herself in the mirror. Her white shirt is now covered with blood and dirt and her mask seems to be also smiling just like her.

She decided to have a shower and to get rid of the clothes she had on when she killed the guy. After she was finished she went into the living room and she started a fire on the fireplace and tosses her clothes in it.

She lays back down on her bed and removes her mask. She stares at it for a moment and smirks.

"I guess I need to have a new one to create new memories" she said and she lays the mask besides her like she did when she killed Quinn's dog and drifted off to sleep.

That's her first kill, Noah Puckerman's father. When she went to school the next day she saw Puckerman by his locker crying his eyes out because his beloved father never came home. If only he knew what his father was doing behind his and his mother's back, he wouldn't cry that much. Him and her mother only dated for a couple of weeks. Her mother thought he was really divorced and single. Santana tried to tell her that he's still married but she didn't listen to her, at least now he's gone.

Santana was never proud of what she's doing. It wasn't her choice to kill people and the next day when she wakes up her mind would tell her about what she has done until she really felt guilty, but it wasn't really her. It was Snix. That's what she had name her dark side.

Snix is the one who murdered those people not Santana. Snix would overcome her and kill people in any different way she wants. She becomes Snix the moment she wears the mask or have any weapon on her hands, actually Snix could make anything deadly, not just guns or knives sometimes she likes to improvise too, just like what she did to her 15th kill, she used the metal headband she was wearing. She was walking home after school when a man tried to rob and rape her and of course she has to do what she needs to do.

She always carries her mask everyday to school or to anywhere she goes because she'll probably need it when Snix decides to come out. And every after kill, she would buy a new mask and as of now she has about 16 masks. Her new mask still unused and Snix actually wants to try it on later.

Snix isn't actually a complete bad person. She usually kills the bad guys but it kinda makes her a bad guy too and now Snix is kinda famous, after her 15th kill, she was on the news later that night, but nobody saw it or knew about it. It just said that a man on his 40's is found dead on an abandoned warehouse and that they suspect it was the same killer who killed the other 2 guys and they're suspicions are right.

It was Snix, and now the Lima Police Department is now on the look out for a serial killer. Santana isn't even scared about it, Lima polices are dumb. She's been killing since she was 12 and nobody ever found out.

Nobody found Puckerman's father, they didn't found the mailman she beat up with his bag of mails or the milkman she killed with his milk. They're dumb and she isn't afraid of them, besides if anyone did saw , she'll hunt them down and kill them.

* * *

She's walking home after school, it's not even that dark yet, there's still some rays of yellow-orange light filling up the sky but she knows it's getting late and trouble could come to her any minute now.

If it wasn't for Snix she'd be dead by now, somehow even though she tried to stay out o trouble in every possible way they just seem to keep on following her. There's not a day when no one would try to hurt so having Snix on her side is quite helpful, besides she could sleep at night thinking that she didn't murdered those people, it was just self defense, they were going to hurt her and of course she wouldn't just let them but when Snix comes out nothing going to stop her.

The sky slowly begins to darken and a few stars are now popping out, she walked through the same street she always goes, the street was quiet and the houses looked like no one was living in there and only a few lampposts are on. Everybody calls this as the 'ghost street' but Santana would call it as the 'killing street' a lot of people was murdered in this street she's walking on, every house on this street has at least one person dead because of murder, not hers though, she hasn't killed anyone from this street yet, until now.

Santana feels like she was being by followed someone, she glances behind her and saw a guy hiding behind a tree, she just rolls her eyes and continues walking, she's not afraid of him, he's the one who should be scared.

Santana just kept on walking until she had the man where she wanted him to, in a dead end, dark alley. She puts her bag down besides the dumpster and pulls out her mask and puts it on. She faces the brick wall that's making the alley a dead end.

She hears the man's footsteps slowly going to her, she hears him pull out something from his pocket, a sharp knight, maybe.

Santana wanted to try out her acting skills first before having fun, her body starts to shake as she hugs herself, pretending to be scared

"P-p-please ..d-d-don't ..h-h-hurt me" Santana begged, her back facing the man.

She hears the man laugh like a maniac as he approaches her, he's now so close to her, his chest almost bumping on Santana's back and he starts to caress his knife on Santana's jaw.

Santana shuddered at the touch of the cold metallic weapon , she feels the hot breath of the man tingle on the back of neck.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll make this slow and painful as possible" the man said as he now trails his knife on Santana's neck.

With the man's other hand he grabs Santana's ass and squeezes it, making Santana's blood boil with rage. She never liked anyone touching her and this man is surely gonna pay for what he did.

"You've got a nice ass girl" the man chuckled as he squeezes it again

Santana lets her arms now fall on her side "Don't touch me!" Santana growled

The man erupted into a loud laughter making Santana more furious.

"Alright, alright I won't touch you again" he said as he tries to maintain his laughter but he takes a look at Santana's ass and slaps it

"But as you know killers don't obey those whom they're killing, they obey us"

Santana's hands balled into fists and her nails digging so hard on her palms.

"Yeah I know" she muttered seeming like a know-it-all

"Yeah right, let's just get this over with" the man was about to stab Santana but before he could, Santana turned around, his eyes widens when he saw Santana's face wearing a demon like mask , Santana grabs the wrist of the man where he's holding the knife, she twists it and she hears his bones breaking.

The man screams in pain and drops the knife. Santana smirks and continues to twist the wrist until his whole arm turns. Tears started to stream down on the man's face , Santana thought what a weakling he is. Still twisting his whole arm, Santana raises her leg and kicks the man on his nuts. The man fell on his and pleads Santana to stop.

Santana crouches down his level, face a few inches from his. "But you said killers don't obey those whom are being killed but instead they obey us" she said

The man just whimpered in pain while holding his crotch, Santana gets up and grabs the knife on the ground and starts to walk back towards the man.

She knelt down just the same level as he is and starts to trail the knife on his jaw just like what he did to her.

"W-w-who…are you?" the man asked, his arm which Santana broke, looks like it's about to fall off from his body. Santana was caught off guard about his question, she's been murdering people since she was 12 and nobody asked her for who she is and frankly she doesn't really know who she is. All she knows that she is Santana and she has a dark side named Snix but she can't tell him that. She started to think that maybe she was brought to this world..to kill.

"Hmm…I can be whoever you want to babe" Santana said playfully and smirked at the man even thought he can't see her. He was about to speak again when Santana stabs him on the chest, the man is now laying on the hard ground, eyes still open but he's not breathing anymore. Santana pulls out the knife on his chest and sighs.

She got up and grabs her bag, she needs to hide the body now and that's the hardest part, she looks around and she could only hide the body in the dumpster but she's not strong enough to carry the old man but before she could think of a new way to hide the body, droplets of water starts to fall from the sky.

Santana groans and decides to leave it there, besides no one saw her with him and no one would even dare to walk on the 'ghost street' and go to this dark alley anyway..it could even take some days before those polices finds his body._Because they're all idiots_ Santana thought

She puts away her mask on her bag, she looks at her shirt and has only a few stains of blood on it, she can't change here, she just grabs her hoody from her bag and puts it on. She'll just throw out the shirt later on when she got home.

She starts to jog away from the place and starts to head home.

* * *

When she got home , she quickly went inside her room, took a shower and dressed into comfy sleeping clothes. She decided to just burn again her shirt downstairs by the fireplace.

After she burned it, she eats her dinner alone in the living room as always. Her mom never has time for her anymore and is rarely at home but when she is home, she would just sleep all day, at least she hasn't forgotten to fill up the refrigerator with food and give Santana her allowance.

Santana is flipping the channels on her tv trying to find something decent to watch when the news catches her attention. It seems they already found the body within a few hours.

_Huh maybe a new guy is on the squad_ Santana thought cause it's very rare for the Lima Police to find the body she killed in a few hours, sometimes it takes them weeks.

It seems an officer named Jesse St. James found him while patrolling around the neighborhood.

_Knew it, a new guy huh..seems to be a very hard working police to take the time to patrol the neighborhood..unlike those guys..but still he won't find me..the rain washed away any evidences there is..besides nobody saw me_ Santana thought

The guy Jesse is being interviewed and is saying that he'll try to catch that serial killer and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right" Santana muttered

She takes a bite of her cold pizza with a sly smile playing on her lips.

_Guess I kinda have some challenge this time_ She thought, Jesse face has been replaced by the man she killed

"Well at least things are beginning to get exciting" she said as she changes the channel and watched Criminal Minds instead.

* * *

A/N: I intended this to be long…but I don't know..I already had this chapter typed up when I posted chapter 2 but I retyped it again since I didn't like it at first…..so sorry for any mistakes

Thank you so much for all those who reviewed , made this a favorite and followed this story.

Will try to update by Tuesday..I promise I'll update twice a week since it's summer here already in my country.


End file.
